Day of the Snowmen
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Zomby Snow-Men.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Kim was late for school when a blizzard storm happens, which results in the shutdown of roadways, public transportation, businesses, and schools. When the snow storm is over, they decide to make snowmen. However, snowmen come to life and go on to a rampage. Kim and Ron save Summer Gale and her cameraman, only to reveal that she used a weather machine to create a storm from Lake Wannaweep which results in the formation of toxic snowmen. Kim and Ron manage to enter into a weather machine and restore it and return the water back to Lake Wannaweep. Mission Briefing * Villain: Summer Gale * Evil plot: Boost her newscast airtime * Kim's transportation: snowplow Episode Description Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes You wanted the ultimate ride, didn't you? Notes *19th episode in chronological order. Day of the Snowmen is a 35th episode of Kim Possible, double billed with "Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles". Production Information Errors Continuity *As alluded to by Gale's reference to her "pre-owned" weather machine being used in an attack on Canada, the weather machine is Dr. Drakken's from "Job Unfair". *This is the second time Camp Wannaweep makes an appearance. Allusions *When Ron states, "They don't look like jolly, happy souls either," this is may be an allusion to Frosty the Snowman. Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links Category:Episodes Category:Season 2